Broken Kunoichi
by Servant of Time
Summary: The Godaime has no other choice but to send her apprentice to infiltrate Akatsuki. Along the way Sakura's mission becomes blurred. What choice will she have when her old friends and her new friends clash? Whose side will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Itachi/Sakura

Summary: With hope now lost Sakura takes on the mission of her life. Gone with the weak twelve year old Sakura and in with the new nineteen year old Sakura; Sakura takes the mission that only five people know about. She takes the mission to become a missing-nin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did I would be taking some of the fanfiction writer's stories and making them into episodes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nani?! You can't be serious?" Naruto who at nineteen exclaimed in a loud voice. He has mature in some ways, but is still the same ramen eating, make friends with everyone jinchuuriki. His hair grew a little longer making him look more like the fourth, and his blue eyes held more wisdom. His outfit is still the same orange and black. He was also very protective of Sakura.

"Settle down Naruto and let me finish explaining." Came Tsunade's curt reply as she laced her fingers together on top of her desk. Her narrowed honey-colored eyes shifted to gaze at Naruto before she pulled them back to the rest of the people in the room.

"As I was saying, this mission is very important in gathering information on other wanted criminals such as the Akatsuki." At the mention of the organization after Naruto; the atmosphere changed to tense. The others in the room stiffened, while Naruto let out a fox like growl. His eyes shifting to red and back to his normal blue.

"Isn't there someone else more qualified for the job Tsunade-sama?" asked Kakashi. His voice was still lazy but it had an edge to it. He knew Sakura hated people thinking she was weak, and he knew first hand that she wasn't, but he was still protective of her too. He thought of her as a daughter since her real parents died.

Sakura who up till now remained quiet spoke in a calm voice. Her fist tightening to fist by her side. "I ask Tsunade-shishou for the mission." She was looking at the ground; her pink hair falling to cover her eyes.

Kakashi was shocked. He knew how much she changed over the past few years. She had become cold and some-what distant from her friends except Naruto, and she trained a lot more too, and became an ANBU captain and hunter-nin, besides being a medic-nin. But to actually take on this sort of mission; he thought something was terribly wrong.

"Why would you ask for such a mission Sakura?" He really wanted to know what she could possibly gain from this sort of mission. She would be giving up her friends and loved ones and her home to become a missing-nin. Mission or not she would still be in the bingo book and the only people to know of this mission would be Naruto, Tsunade, himself, Sai, and Yamato. Not even Jaraiya would know. Everyone else would think she betrayed her village and ANBU would be after her. They needed it to look as real as possible. It was too risky.

The room filled with silence as six pairs of eyes turned to stare at the pink-haired kunoichi. Slowly she lifted her head, and glanced at them with hard determined eyes. She didn't respond but then again she didn't need to; her eyes said it all. Revenge.

She wanted revenge on Sasuke for leaving her, and she wanted revenge on Itachi, for making Sasuke into what he was today.

With one last look around the room, Sakura made a seal and disappeared in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. The room was deafening. The silence continued to stretch seeming louder than if someone was screaming. Finally, after five minutes Naruto spoke, "She's still scary."

With that said he got to fist landing in the side of his head. When that was down and Tsunade and Kakashi calmed down, Tsunade closed her eyes and exhaled a sigh. When she opened them again, they had a hard look to them making them glint a muddy color instead of honey. "I want you two to keep tabs on her. Make sure she gives you a report every week to make sure she's alright. Lately, it seems she's becoming reckless and not paying attention to anything outside her revenge."

With a short nod Tsunade dismissed them, sighing as they left her paper covered office. She leapt as one of the stacks started to move, but sunk back in her chair as she realized it was only Ton-Ton.

"What happened to you Sakura?" She looked to the window seeing all the citizens and villagers making their way around without a care in the world.

_"What I wouldn't do for sake right about now."_ She thought spinning her chair around and opening her desk draw. It was empty all except for a note.

_Sorry Tsunade-sama but you have to finish your paperwork, and you can't do it drunk._

_-Shizune_

It was signed with a smiley sticking its tongue out and holding up a peace sign. _"Damn I have to do all this sober now."_

With a frustrated sigh, Tsunade stood up and punched her desk scattering all the paper to the floor, which she disregarded for the moment.

"SHIZUNE" She yelled.

**Meanwhile**

Down the hall Shizune gulped and decided that the new stack of documents could wait awhile before she felt safe enough go to see Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi/Sakura

Summary: With hope now lost Sakura takes on the mission of her life. Gone with the weak twelve year old Sakura and in with the new nineteen year old Sakura; Sakura takes the mission that only five people know about. She takes the mission to become a missing-nin.

Disclaimer: Read first chapter

A/N: In my story all the Akatsuki guys are still alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_During the meeting with Tsunade_

For the first time in a couple of years, the Akatsuki leader Pein called a meeting with all the members. He was cloaked in shadows as usual with his partner Konan standing right beside him like a puppy.

The expression in his eyes was cold and emotionless. The rings in his Rinnegan shone through the darkness.

All the members except Sasori and Itachi waited impatiently. The hologram figures of them flickering every now and then. You could hear Hidan complain about a ritual he had to do soon for Jashin-sama.

After a few moments Pein finally spoke, "I expect you're all wondering why you're here," His voice was harsh and cold. A few of the Akatsuki mainly Tobi felt a shiver down their spines. "I recently discovered Haruno Sakura, the Godaime's apprentice, became a missing-nin."

Everyone was looking at each other wondering what a little girl had to do with anything.

"Why should we care about that bitch, honto?" Hidan asked from where he was standing.

"She's an excellent medic-nin and has surpassed the hokage herself." A couple of eyes widen at that bit of information. Everyone knew Tsunade had inhuman strength and a vicious temper, but she was an exceptionally powerful shinobi. "I want two of you to bring her here. She would be of great use with her healing abilities." Everyone turned to Itachi who just looked unblinkingly at the rest of them.

"Hn" He said and everyone turned back to Pein. "I want Itachi and Kisame to retrieve the girl, since you two are the closest to Konoha." With that said Pein and Konan disappeared. Their hologram flickering into nothingness.

Gradually all the members left except for Kisame and Itachi. "Are you okay Itachi-san?" Kisame asked. He knew the Uchiha disliked going back to his home village.

Itachi turned to him and blinked. "Hn." With that his hologram disappeared leaving Kisame by himself. He sighed knowing Itachi was now in a bad mood, and an Itachi in a bad mood was not an Itachi Kisame wanted to deal with.

His hologram too disappeared and he opened his eyes and let them adjust to the sunlight before he jumped off the rock he had situated himself on when leader called the meeting.

Grabbing Samehada and shouldering it, he started after Itachi who had already started to walk away. _"This is going to be a long day."_ He thought. If only he had some sake.

They walked for the rest of the morning till the sun reached the zenith in the sky. There they headed to the dango shop in the small village they were in. The chimes on their hats ringing as they walked.

When they entered the shop the shopkeeper came over and took their orders. They looked around taking notice it was only a civilian town. They didn't detach any chakra signatures, but still kept their guards up. After a few moments of just staring at nothing the shopkeeper returned with their dango and tea.

"Itatakimasu." Kisame said before he ate his dango. Itachi merely lifted the stick to his lips and quietly ate his meal.

When they were down and left some money on the table they headed off again to Konoha village. Kisame could feel the dark aura around Itachi with each step he took. His face remained emotionless but there was a glint in his sharingan eyes. All the time they spent together, Kisame learned how to read Itachi a little. There was still a lot about the sharingan user that he didn't know and didn't want to know, but he knew when Itachi was pissed.

They continued their walk quietly, the only sounds coming from the chimes on their hats. When it finally was beginning to get dark Itachi spoke, "We should make camp here."

Knowing better then to argue with the Uchiha, Kisame just nodded his head. Heading towards the small stream to catch some fish for dinner, while Itachi took care of the campfire.

When he returned to the camp Itachi was staring blankly into the orange flame, leaning against a tree for support. He appeared to be deep in thought.

Kisame quietly settled down in front of the fire, skewing the fish onto sharpened sticks. When they were ready he took one and turned to face the stoic man, holding out the fish.

"Dinner time Itachi-san" And the Uchiha took the fish without a reply or thanks. Silently eating his portion of the meal.

Kisame huffed and turned back to eat his._ "I could really use some sake about now."_ Was Kisame's silent thought as he went back to eating his fish.

After they finished dinner, Kisame leaned against the tree trunk and his eyes drifted shut knowing the Uchiha would take first watch as he always did.

Itachi was in a tree watching as Kisame drifted off to sleep. He was in deep thought. He remembered the pink-haired kunoichi from when her and her teammates went to save the ichibi's container.

He remembered she hadn't done much and shrugged her off as a weak kunoichi, but if leader was interested in her; then she must have grown since he last saw her.

_"I anticipate __our__ meeting __cherry blossom. Let's see __how much stronger__ you got."_ With that thought Itachi turned his attention to the moon, that just so happened to be full.

Itachi smirked. This was going to be interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi/Sakura

Summary: With hope now lost Sakura takes on the mission of her life. Gone with the weak twelve year old Sakura and in with the new nineteen year old Sakura; Sakura takes the mission that only five people know about. She takes the mission to become a missing-nin.

Disclaimer: Read chapter one.

A/N Sorry it took so long. I hate school it's such a drag. Now that I vented on with the show

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura arrived back at her apartment; she stomped angrily to her room.

_"I can't believe they still think I'm weak. I've grown stronger, I know I have."_ She thought angrily.

As she entered her room, she took notice of its appearance. The room was a complete mess. Her bed was not made, the covers hanging halfway on the bed and halfway on the floor. Her clothes lay strewn; covering the wooden floor. The alarm was embedded in to the wall where a hole was. There were drawings covering all the walls except for the lone white wall opposite her bed. It stood out looking so clean and untouched. _"Pure."_ She thought; and with an aggravated sigh she picked up the can of dark red paint and tossed it at the wall.

The paint coming down on the wall dripping to the floor. It looked like blood being spilled instead of paint. Sakura smiled. It felt like she was feeling now. Bleeding on the inside with a shell on the outside of her former self. She was no longer the innocent twelve year old girl. She had seen the horrors of the world first hand at the hospital. She had been on the battle field and taken lives. She had been on missions where she seduces men and killed them before they had a chance to taint her. It was just the way of the ninja life.

Looking around her room she focused on the picture of team seven. Every time she looked at the picture a little more of her died on the inside. She noticed how much had changed and how all of them just drifted apart.

Sasuke was with the snake-teme. Naruto was being trained by Jaraiya. And she was training by Tsunade and by herself when she had the free time.

As she took her eyes off the hurt filled reminder reminded her that they were no longer a team, she looked at her room, at the walls. They all told a story about how she felt.

There was a picture she drew of inner Sakura punching her fist in the air. There was one of Naruto transformed in the kyuubi with four tails letting out a painful screeching sound that she could still remember from their mission in the grass country trying to gain information on Sasuke. There was a picture of Tsunade and Kakashi. Tsunade was drunk and Kakashi was reading Icha-Icha. There was a picture for all her friends, before the rift.

The one that stood out the most was a painting in black, and white. It was a picture of a little girl holding her knees with one arm and sobbing. The look of pure anguish was written clearly on the child's face. The tears were painted a blood red color trailing down her cheeks and dropping to the ground. The most disturbing part of the picture was the hand clutching a hole in her chest; right where her heart was carved out and left lying on the floor. The girl in the picture had pink hair.

As Sakura scanned her room for some clean clothes to pack and her drawing sketchbook, (Sai had gotten her into drawing) her eyes lingered on the picture of the little girl. Her hand unconsciously gripping the material on her chest where her heart rest. Turning around she finished packing and stepped out of her room without looking back.

Arriving at the Konoha gates she could make out the image of Naruto impatiently waiting for the other two to show. She greeted him with a nod of the head and she heard him heave a sigh, but decided not to comment on it. He knew as well as everyone else in the village how resigned Sakura became. It was almost impossible to start a conversation with her anymore, and he gave up awhile ago by trying to force her to talk.

They waited over an hour before Kakashi appeared. "I got lost on the path of life and then ran into a black cat so I had to take the long way." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura gave him a glare knowing he was lying, and Naruto snorted turning to walk out of the gates with Sakura following him.

Kakashi shuddered when Sakura gave him the glare. It was almost as cold as death. The look making him uneasy in her presence. While he sweat-dropped at Naruto's reaction. He would have to come up with some new lies.

As they ran out the gates Sakura couldn't help but feel as if something big was about to happen.

They ran for a little while. Sakura was in the lead so it looked like they were chasing her. Kakashi had his Sharingan out to make it look convincing and Naruto had tears in his eyes slowly trailing down his whiskered cheeks. His eyes flickering red every so often.

When they reached a clearing they all stopped; knowing what was about to begin. Sakura whipped around and threw a kunai at Kakashi, which he easily deflected. Naruto created a kage bushin and turned it into a huge shuriken sending it directly at Sakura.

She flipped in the air and made some hand seals. "Kokuangyou no Jutsu!" she shouted. Instantly Kakashi and Naruto couldn't see Sakura let alone anything else. Kakashi was shocked. He didn't know Sakura knew how to use the Nidaime's technique. He quickly got over it and formed seals to release the genjutsu. "Kai!" And the genjutsu was dispelled.

He sucked in a huge breath. "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu" and let the breath out in a huge fireball.

Sakura knew she couldn't dodge it so she punched the ground and made a tiny crater. She laid flat down as the fire ball headed towards her. It past and she stood up only to be punched in the stomach by one of Naruto's bushins.

Sakura turned on her heel and sent the bushin flying before it disappeared all together in a poof of smoke.

She ran into the forest and jumped onto a tree limb running. The other two right behind her. She knew this was all pretend, but they were all good.

She turned around and just missed a shuriken flying at her. She turned running backwards and formed seals, "Kaze no Yaiba" and a blast of wind struck Naruto. Slicing him in half. He let out a gasp before he disappeared.

_"A clone!"_ Sakura barely had time to think before she sensed Naruto behind her. Grabbing a kunai they clashed together before they were forced apart.

They landed about a five tree limbs apart from each other. "Please come back to the village Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted. He knew they were just faking, but he really didn't want her to go on this mission. He was afraid she would never come back, just like Sasuke. _"No Sasuke will come back dattebayo!"_ He thought with renewed strength. He would make sure Sasuke came back.

"I'm not going back Naruto. So you and Kaka-sensei can just go back to the village and leave me alone. The village has nothing to offer me anymore." Though her voice was cold, it still pains her to say that. It reminded her so much of when Sasuke left her on the bench.

She also knew her words were force. Even though she barely spent time with her friends anymore, they were still her family, and she would protect her family no matter the cost. That's why she decided to take this mission in the first place.

"Sorry Sakura no can do. You are to be brought back to Konoha by order of the fifth hokage." Kakashi said sternly. He didn't know she had improved this much and he felt ashamed of himself. She had to learn this all by herself. Tsunade taught her medical skills and super strength, but she took all the extra time to learn these new techniques by herself.

"No!" Sakura screamed. She had to end this. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of here before she got caught that this was all make believe. It felt too real and painful. With a deep calming breath Sakura exhaled. "I'm sorry." With that she made some hand seals "Doku Gasu" and a large haze of purple poison gas erupted from her mouth.

Kakashi and Naruto covered the nose and mouth and shut their eyes. When the smoke cleared and they looked around Sakura was no longer standing there.

In the cloak of the trees two figures stood watching. _"Interesting."_ One of the cloaked figures thought. Within a second both figures were gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Techniques

Kokuangyou no Jutsu- Bringer of Darkness

Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire element: grand fireball technique

Kaze no Yaiba- Wind Blade

Doku Gasu- Poison gas


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi/Sakura

Summary: With hope now lost Sakura takes on the mission of her life. Gone with the weak twelve year old Sakura and in with the new nineteen year old Sakura; Sakura takes the mission that only five people know about. She takes the mission to become a missing-nin.

Disclaimer: Read chapter one.

A/N: I'm updating now because I won't be on Saturday since it's my birthday. Okay now here's the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura continued running through the trees. She wasn't really tired after that small fight she had with Kakashi and Naruto. She had been training by herself for a couple years now and she left no time for being weak. She even took it so far as training with Gai-sensei and Lee.

As she traveled to where the trees took her she felt a strong charka even though the person was obviously masking it. She thought it felt familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

Sakura narrowly missed the kunai and shuriken thrown at her. She dodged and threw her own kunai with an exploding tag on it towards the trees. It was reflected but she knew that.

This person; whoever it was, was strong. With quick thinking Sakura made hand seals "Kanashibari no Jutsu" With that Sakura knew the person was frozen.

She heard a grunt followed by a struggle, but whoever it was just couldn't break free from Sakura's hold.

"Very good Kunoichi, but not good enough." Said a voice form behind her. She turned just before seeing red eyes and fainting.

Itachi grunted as he caught the fallen kunoichi. He didn't do anything but simply put her to sleep. With a sigh he heaved her onto his back.

Kisame emerged from the trees, rubbing his sore limbs. "Damn that kunoichi." He spat out. His beady little eyes narrowed at her. Itachi merely 'hned' before turning and walking away.

They walked until the sun was setting and finally decided to make camp. Itachi stayed with the girl while Kisame caught them some dinner. He knew the sharingan's effect would be wearing off soon and he didn't want the kunoichi to run off.

He looked at her and noticed for the first time her head band with the Konoha symbol had a slash straight through the leaf sign. He knew the girl was a missing-nin, but he didn't really believe it until he saw it. He wondered what she was doing soon close to the border, and why she was fighting the copy-nin and the kyuubi's container.

Before he could finish his thoughts however he heard a groan coming from his side. With a quick glance at Sakura he noticed she was still asleep, but she seemed to be having a nightmare because she started to mumble incoherent words. He caught a few like _Sasuke; leave, why, night, _and something else he couldn't make out. He pondered what the girl could be dreaming about before Kisame came back to the clearing with arms filled with fish.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's dream during Itachi's mussing_

_It was the night Sasuke left. Just like she remembered it. She saw him walking towards the gate, and she called out to him with tears trailing down her cheeks. She confessed her love, and he simply disappeared, only to reappear right behind her with a simple thank you before knocking her out._

_But then the dream started to change. Before she fell onto the bench, she landed into a pair of strong arms. The arms then leaned her against a strong chest. She could feel the muscles under the black material. She forgot all about Sasuke as she looked up into the eyes of the person who caught her. Sakura felt her breath leave her throat as she gazed into the red-eyes of Itachi. His face completely devoid of any emotion. _

_She could hear herself asking him why. Why did he catch her? Why was she hearing? Why did he have to kill his clan? Sakura had no power over her own voice. She sat there in the arms of the Uchiha clan killer and she was useless, like a puppet whose master abandoned her._

_She wanted to struggle, to break free of his grasp on her. She wanted to yell at him. Throw all the emotions she was feeling at him. But she couldn't. She just sat there in his arms. _

_Deep inside her mind though, she knew, she knew that even if she could move she wouldn't. She felt safe in his arms. She felt like he would protect her. She felt like she truly belonged in his arms forever._

_In the distance she heard somebody calling. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but as they came closer she heard her name. They were calling for her. _

_With one last look at Itachi's face, the world around her faded._

_End dream sequence_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura woke up with a start. She was met by a pair of red sharingan eyes. She didn't avert her eyes however as emerald-jade clashed with red. She stared into the depths of the red eyes that looked so much like blood. She found herself fascinated with them, but however she blinked and the moment pasted.

She dropped her gaze to the floor; only to be met with a hand. Itachi's hand grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes again. For the first time ever she saw charcoal eyes stare back at her. The red was gone. His gaze still lacked emotion, but they were intense no matter what.

Itachi thought the same thing. When she didn't drop her gaze, he could see determination in her eyes, as well as a fighting spirit. She found her eyes to give away all her emotions and yet at the same time be devoid of any life.

He wondered what happened in her life to cause them to look like that. He remembered her from when they went to save the sand demon. Her eyes were a fierce cold jaded emerald that held such life. Now it looked as if the life had drained away, replaced with a bitter loathing for this world.

And then she blinked and he was brought back to earth. When she went to move her gaze south, he took her chin into his hand and moved it back up. He allowed her to see what many hadn't. His true eyes. The charcoal color that all Uchiha's have.

His vision was not as sharp as it was with the sharingan, and he could barely see her face. He knew his eyes sight was deteriorating, but he didn't think it had this much already.

He shook his head of the thoughts, and returned to the cherry blossom in front of him.

"Dinner is ready." With that he left to sit by the campfire where fish were roasting. He lifted one up and walked back to her. He handed the fish to her and she just looked at it. "It's not poisoned; if we wanted to kill you we would have done it while you were asleep."

With a hesitant nod, Sakura continued to stare at the food. She slowly brought the fish to her lips and opened her mouth. She took a small bite and tasted it thoroughly. When she realized it was safe to eat she downed the whole thing in her mouth in one big bite.

When she was done she looked back at Itachi who was staring at her with a thoughtful look. She tilted her head in confusion. "You're not very lady-like." He deadpanned. With that he returned to the fire and sat back down to eat his own fish.

Sakura sweat dropped when she heard his comment, but stopped when she thought about it. Did Uchiha Itachi just make fun of her? Who would have thought he had a personality, let alone a sense of humor.

When they were all down eating, Sakura wondered where she was going to sleep. She thought about asking questions, like why was she brought here and why they took her, but after decided that they probably weren't going to answer she dropped it.

Now that she was full, she was tired. She was about to fall asleep against the tree wshe was lying on, but opened her eyes to see a red-cloud cloaked figure in front of her. It wasn't Itachi, but Kisame.

"Come on kunoichi." He bent down and lifted her up. Her arms had been tied with charka ropes when she was done eating and so had her ankles.

Kisame threw her down none to gently on the sleeping bag. After that he turned and left her there, heading to his own right across from her. She noticed Itachi was already in his right next to her.

With a sigh she fell into a dreamless sleep. With no reminder of Sasuke, and no Itachi, she thought about the following day and what that would bring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanashibari no Jutsu- Body Freeze Jutsu


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi/Sakura

Summary: With hope now lost Sakura takes on the mission of her life. Gone with the weak twelve year old Sakura and in with the new nineteen year old Sakura; Sakura takes the mission that only five people know about. She takes the mission to become a missing-nin.

Disclaimer: Read chapter one.

This chapter is going to be a little boring but stay with me; I'll try to make it less dull.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Sakura was woken up by Itachi. She looked around but didn't see Kisame anywhere. As if reading her thoughts Itachi answered her unspoken question. "Kisame is getting breakfast." As soon as he finished he walked over to a tree and jumped up to stand on one of the branches. Sakura knew he was scouting the area for rouge-nin or hunter-nin from Konoha.

When he was satisfied that they were not being followed he jumped back down and walked over to the newly restored fire. Itachi picked up a stick and started to tend to the fire to make sure it wouldn't die out. Sakura just sat there with her hands and ankles still tied. Now that she was more alert she thought how much her hand and ankles hurt. The charka ropes were digging into her skin, making the skin on her wrist red and raw. The chakra ropes on her ankles already bit into her flesh and the wounds were bleeding slightly.

When Kisame came back he dropped off the fish he caught and gave them to Itachi. Itachi picked up one fish at a time and stuck it was a sharpen stick. After that he set up all the sticks around the fire so they could cook. With that he headed over to where Kisame was, so that they could talk about their plan on getting back to the base. They walked into the tent so that Sakura could not over hear what they were saying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we going to get the kunoichi to the base without her seeing it?" Kisame thought that maybe Itachi could put a cloth around her eyes or put her in a simple genjutsu.

"I'll put her in a docile genjutsu." Itachi was blunt and curt like always. Kisame nodded and they continued to work out all the possible threats and obstacle that they could encounter. When they were done they walked out over the tent to find that Sakura had fallen over and was now stuck lying on her side. Kisame walked over so he could fix her right side up.

He then walked over to where the fish were done cooking and picked up three for himself. Itachi also walked over and grabbed four. He then walked back to Sakura and held out one for her to eat. She ate the first one quickly and ate the second one he held out at a slower pace.

Itachi leant against the tree and ate his two pieces of fish. After finishing breakfast, Kisame took down the tent while Itachi watched over Sakura; even though he knew she had no way of escaping without her chakra. As they were getting ready to leave Itachi looked down to face her. He squatted down so he was eye to eye with her, and spoke. "When we get the make sure to stay quiet, and whatever you do don't say anything to Hidan." After he said that he walked away.

Sakura was confused after he left. Who was Hidan? And why couldn't she say anything to him? And why could she say anything at all? She was starting to feel a headache again from thinking too much.

When they were finished putting everything again, Kisame walked over to Itachi and hoist her over his shoulder. She let of a squeal and a grunt at the obvious uncomfortable position. Kisame seemed to ignore her as he walked over to Itachi and they both jumped up to the trees.

While they were running Sakura sat staring at the trees until they started to blend together, and she started to see different things. First she saw two shapes coming towards them. She wiggled around trying to get Kisame's attention, but when that didn't work; she tried to look at him only to come face to back with Sasuke. He was still wearing the clothes she saw him in when they went after him in Orochimaru's hideout. She was leaning on his sword, and he wasn't looking at her.

Sakura turned back around to see if the two people chasing them were coming closer. As she looked she narrowed her eyes trying to make out the figures. When she did she felt her breath leave her throat. It was Kakashi and Naruto. She blinked to see if she was seeing things, but it was them. This didn't make sense. Since when was she being carried by Sasuke, and where did Kakashi-sensei and Naruto come from.

That's when she remembered Itachi looking into her eyes to tell her to keep quiet when they arrived at the base and not to talk to Hidan. He must've put her into a genjutsu so she wouldn't know where the base was located. 'Kuso!' She thought angrily. How was she going to get out of here?

Here chakra was being suppressed and her wrist was bound together. She was useless and venerable. She looked back to Kakashi and Naruto and felt her heart stop. They were fighting against Suigetsu and Karin, while Juugo just watched trying to control himself.

From the way things were looking, Kakashi and Naruto didn't stand a chance. Sakura had to close her eyes and hold her breath to remember this was just a genjutsu. She couldn't help it when she felt tears start to fall down her face. She tried to blink them away, but couldn't.

She opened her eyes again to see Naruto and Kakashi fall to the ground covered in cuts and bruises, while blood poured freely.

'NOOO!' She screamed in her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_During Sakura's Genjutsu_

Kisame struggled with the withering kunoichi on his back. Every since they started to travel she hadn't stop moving. 'What did Itachi do to you?' Kisame asked her silently in his head knowing she couldn't answer him. He turned back to look at Itachi. His face was still emotionless and his eyes were still blank. He was running straight through looking at nothing but what was ahead.

"Itachi-san, I thought you said you were going to put her in a docile genjutsu." Itachi moved his head back to look at him, never missing a branch or running into anything.

"I did." And he turned back around. His head facing the trees and branches ahead of them, looking like nothing ever happened. Kisame sighed. He knew Itachi didn't like violence unless it was necessary, but judging from the kunoichi withering in his grasp he wondered if Itachi liked to torment people instead of physically hurting them.

"It's going to be a long day." Kisame whispered quietly to himself adjusting his grip on Sakura.


End file.
